A Six Year Old's Adventures on the Isle
by starflight34
Summary: A story about Mal's life, friendships, enemies, and betrayal on the Isle of the Lost. Mal believes no one can take her down. ON HATIUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi, this is a story about Mal's life on the isle. I hope you like it. Also some scenes will be from the book, don't like it, don't read it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Descendants or the books or any of its characters.**

A young girl the age of, well almost six years old is at the market, when she sees a goblin drop his apples on the floor. The purple-haired girl helps the goblin and picks them up one by one and puts them back in the basket. The girl's mother (you guessed it) Maleficent was furious with her daughter and kicks the basket over and grabs her daughter.

The girl (Mal) is thrown into the house. "Stupid! Stupid girl!" her mother yells, "Helping that goblin, you would've thought you were raised in Auradon! At your age I was cursing entire kingdoms! You are such a disappointment. Off to your room." Mal went to her room, (if you could call all the rundown furniture in there an actual room) without question. That day she made a vow to herself that she would never be a disappointment again.

The next day Mal quickly rose from her bed feeling a burst of excitement. Today was her day and she was going to tag the whole hideous Isle. She put on a navy green leather jacket and a black splattered purple tank top. She grabbed her spray paints before she climbed out her window and took off.

Mal was having fun tagging her name all over town, when suddenly she was pulled aside by a hooded figure into a dark ally. She looked at the figure wait correction, boy, and studied him. He was not much older than her and he looked a bit out of shaped and…. needed to brush his teeth they smelled! He had just said hi. She could take him down. And like a flash of light she had kicked his head and punched his stomach. "Oww..." the boy moaned as he backed away from her. "Why did you do that?" "Well let me see, hmm, I was just pulled into a dark alley by stranger in the midst of an island full of criminals, so excuse me for being cautious." "You don't have to be that cautious." He mumbled. "What's your name?" she asked sounding like Maleficent herself. "The name's Jay and you are?" she studied him again. "You're lying" "What! No way! How could you tell? Fine my name is Jayden but only call me Jay." "Fine and my name is Mal." "Now you're lying" "Okay! My name is Maleficent but my mother said I can't use my full name until I prove I'm evil enough." Jay nodded. "So, friends?" "No way villains don't have friends." "Okay then, allies." "Okay" she replied. Then they went together stealing and spray painting the Isle of the Lost.


	2. Chapter 2

The very next day Mal was on the balcony when she saw Jay getting into a fight with a group of pirates. They were none other than Harriet Hook's pirate crew. Knowing how well she could beat him in a fight she climbed down the balcony, grabbing onto foot holes and bars that were sticking out of her home. When kept to the shadows until she reached the ally Jay was in. it wasn't a dark ally, rather a dimly lit ally. "You're goanna be sorry you ever messed with me!" yelled Harriet. "Attack." She told her crew plainly. And just like that Jay was _trying_ to defend himself. Mal walked in " **Stop.** " It was quiet. No one moved. The daughter of Maleficent had arrived.

Harriet was the first to speak. "And why should I Malzy?" "I'm having so much fun" "You are going to stop because I told you to." Mal said her voice as sharp as a knife. "No" was all she got as a reply. "Make me" So Mal did she scared off Harriet's minions with a sound of a dragon roar and ended up having to fight Harriet who didn't know what was good for her. "Pretty impressive Mal" "But why are you helping this _street rat,_ you want to be evil, don't you?" She had hit a sore spot. Of course she wanted to be evil, if that meant her mother would approve of her. Her reply was none other than her famous _I kicked you in the stomach, and when you tried to hit back, I dodge behind you and punch you in the head. HAHA!_. Harriet left. Leaving her to somehow explain to Jay why she had helped him. But she didn't want to explain.

So she ran, ran right into the woods. She found her favorite spot, a gloomy and muddy lake hidden in the very back of the woods. Long tall trees loomed over the so-called lake. There were three rocks. Mal sat on the one farthest of the hidden entrance and started to draw in a notebook that she hid under the rock. It was her as the ruler of Auradon. She heard a rustle in the trees and turned around. A boy wearing a white and black t-shirt and a red leather jacket had found his way here. "Who are you, and what are you doing here." She demanded. "Oh I...I um I 'm I sort of always come here." He said in a whisper. "Well this is _my_ spot. So scram." "Okay" he left, he had some sort of contraption in his hand but she didn't worry about that. "Wimp" she muttered. "Who's a wimp?" she would've jumped by the sound of another voice but she wouldn't give whoever it was the pleasure of seeing her scared. She turned around. "Jay, how did you find me?!" she screamed and questioned at the same time. "I'm a thief and I follow want I need to get." He said matter-of-factly. "Well go, I don't want you here." "Come on Mally." He whined as he sat on the rock next to her. "Don't call me that." "Fine can I call you Dragon?" He asked. "Only if I can call you a _Snarly Snake_." She knew he would say no. He said yes. "Ugh just leave" Mal told him. "Just one second" He smirked. And he ran out. _Finally_ thought Mal. She skipped rocks for quite a bit of time. Then Jay came back. "Here you go" Jay handed her a flower well dead flower crown. "I made it myself." He told her proudly. Mal took it and knew her mother would want her to destroy it and ruin the other person's day but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she nodded, a silent thank you on the island.

She left and went back to her room. She hid the flower crown under her bed and prayed her mother wouldn't find it. She laid in her bed and stared at the roof. The roof was run-down like everything on the isle. Then she thought about Auradon. Mal doesn't live under a rock, she reads what she can from magazines and knows how Auradon is. But what she can't seem to figure out is why Auradon would let them live like this. The food on the Island was mud and slop from the Slop Shop. Their slogan was goodness doesn't get any better, but here she was eating Auradon leftovers. Mal works for everything she has, and yet those pampered princes and princesses do nothing and get everything! Mal wanted to show them how to survive when she took over Auradon, they'll be running to their mommies and daddies in no time. She smirked and had an evilly good sleep.

 **Hi I hope you liked my second chapter, did you see who Carlos was…**

 **I'm sorry to those who probably wanted Carlos to keep talking but he will turn up in another chapter and have a bigger role… I promise. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi,**

A month had gone by and Mal and Jay were still hanging out. Mal went over to Jafar's Junk Shop, where Jay lives and met his mother a nice and very kind woman who you would think belonged in Auradon. In all honesty, Mal thought his mom was spectacular and brought the best out of Jafar and Jay.

Turns out the woman was not a villain at all, but simply put on the isle for falling in love with a villain. His mom, Lily was the closest thing to a mother Mal had ever had. When Mal was, sad and didn't want to show it, somehow, she would turn up and make her believe one day everything will be okay. Mal would play with Jay in the front of the shop and she would always encourage them. "I want to be a mighty dragon." Said Mal, while Jay was gathering some fallen branches. "Okay, then I get to fight you and be a knight." Jay compromised. She agreed. "You guys are always so amazing together." Lily had told them once. They objected but they would regret it.

Mal had gone home when Jay went into the shop and saw his mother knitting. She told him to sit down. Jay sat in the chair across from her. "Jay, how I love you so." "I want you to know that you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." She started to tear up. "Know that whatever I do is to help you, you got that, right?" Jay nodded. "That friend of yours, Mal I want you to promise that you will always be by her she is a sweet girl, and I want you to promise me that you two will never go separate ways." "Yeah, mum, I promise." "Good, know go and have some fun" She said lovingly.

Three weeks past, Jay's mother died March 14 (Historians know this is known as the Ides of March). Jay was a mess. Mal wept a good amount of time. Jafar was grumpy(er). Everything had fallen apart.

It happened when Jay got home from school, he was stocking up some shelves when he heard a thump. His mother fainting, the starvation on the Isle it's a wonder anyone survived. Jay got ahold of his father. They went to the potion maker. He saw Mal. Mal came because she was scared and wanted to be there for her frien- ally. She didn't make it. There was sobbing. No one was happy. Mal had lost a friend. Jay had lost his mother. And Jafar lost his wife.

That was the day Mal swore she would be quicker, smarter, and better for one of the few people who treated her human. That same day Mal knew she hated, with a passion, Auradon. She hated it was those people's fault Lily had died' she hated it was their food that made her ill, and she hated that they put Lily here in the first place.

 **So, Mal hates Auradon and probably Jay too. I hope you liked this chapter, and yes, I still have that promise from the previous chapter. I know** ** _what_** **I want to do the question is: when?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll. Sorry for the lack of updates but I had a mmidterm exam and lots of homework with lots of tests. Anyway here it is. :)**

Mal had gotten up and went to the Slop Shop. When she saw a bluenette walking by. "So, you walking in on my turf?" Mal decided to cause some trouble tonight. "Oh.. sorry I didn't know you owned this.. shop, store?" "I don't own it but you apparently do. What's your name?" "Names Evie, daughter of Evil Queen., Yours?" Mal raised an eyebrow "Names are our identity, names are earned, you won't know unless you prove yourself ready." "Hey Mal, whose this?" Jay had come. And he had said her name and now Mal is frustrated and then... "So I'm gonna guess you're name is Mal." _Idiot_ Mal thought. "Fine, names Mal that idiot over there is Jay and Jay this is Evie, Evil Queen's daughter." "So we have a pprincess in our midst. Pleased to meet you Miss Queen." Evie giggled a daringly sweet giggle. _Is she welcomed? - Jay, I'm thinking-Mal, Well think faster-Jay ._ Yes, Jay had taught Mal in the 6 months he's known her how to speak Arabic. In which they were know speaking in as Evie rocrocked herself feeling not apart of the conversation (which she wasn't) "Fine. She's okay" Mal sighed. "Really cool see you around muffin." Jay walked off. "See you around Blueberry." Mal walked away to follow Jay. Evie went to get some makeup and went back home all giddy for meeting new friends.

Mal went back to her castle. Jay tagged along. _So you like the prinsess? -Mal, Yeah I mean she's innocent you can't hate her. -Jay, I don't know there's something off about her- Mal,._ They were in Mal's and the only reason they ere talking in Arabic was because they didn't want any surprise visits from Maleficent. "FINE JAY I DON'T KNOW." Mal gave up on Arabic it was too hard for her to complain. "What do you want Mal?" Jay asked. "Excuse me?" "Mal tell me what _you_ want and I'll make sure it happens."

 **Okay I get it it is super short but I had to get something out there and I still need to do homework so... yeah**

 **And so please tell me if you want the next chapter in Mal, Jay, Evie, or Carlos' s Pov. Pov as in not 1st person but a main focus so yw ah please review is not the next chapter will be whatever I come up with. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you gnome 12345 foryour review. I'm glad you like this story. And so here we continue with our story with Jay being the main focus here ;). And I know I said I wouldn't make this 1st person POV but it's just easier for me this you for understanding(at least I hope you understand) :)**

"Mal tell me what you want and I'll make sure t hppens." I ask Mal. She looks at me like I've grown three heads, but the truth is; I may be a thief of many things, but I will ALWAYS stay true to my word. Truth be told,I made a promise to my mother. And I intend to keep it. "Jay, JAY, are you listening?" Oops. "Yeah,yeah totally." Mal gives me an _I know you're lying_ look. "May I get a repeat?" "Yes. I asked you if you think little miss blueberry is.." she's choosing her words carefully. This is not good. "okay?" I have to think about this. Yes she is the daughter of the Evil Queen even though she doesn't seem evil, she just seems.. what's the word? Sketchy. She's sketchy. But I can't tell Mal that. Just like how I can't tell Mal the promise I made to my mother. _Jay Jay JAY!_ It sounds like someone's screaming my name in a whisper. _JAY! GET INTO THE CLOSET MY MOM IS HOME!_ This is why I want to hang out at my place. I thought to myself. I went into Mal's closet, which was basically a hole in the wall where she puts things. She figured she can't tell for sure when her mother will come home so we made a hole in the floor of her "closet". Then we put a hollow box with no bottom on top. The hole in the floor had ridges so I could get into the box quickly then disappear until we both know Maleficent is gone. But seriously my mom is home! Coming from Mal are the most terrifying words in the English Language.

It seems like forever when I'm in Mal's closet, but this gives me time to think. Is the blueberry, no what was her name Evie? Yeah it was Evie. I think. Well I think she's fine because she doesn't seem evil, but I think , no I want Mal to only be mine because I don't want to see her hurt. Jay sighed. Maybe I could do some research. As I climb out of the closet and into the sewer (since the hole connects to the sewer for an easy escape). I see that kid from class, he was so smart they bumped him up a grade. "Hey! What's your name?" He stops and turns around. He's so stiff I could swear he is a statue. "MynaesCalo" "What?" I asked and try to hear better I herd, "My name is Carlos." "Oh. Okay so Carlos do you know who Evil Queen's daughter is?" He nodded. "Okay" this might be harder than I thought it would. "Do you think she's worth the time, what I mean is is she evil, and what is she like." Carlos shuffles his feet around. "Well she's really pretty. And she's not evil, she's more the opposite. She is really smart and she loves makeup." As I am prossesing this I have to think "would Mal like her?" Carlos visibly flinched at her name. Not that I expected anything else she has a reputation to keep up. "Uh. No." Wait what. "No?" "No. Mal would not like her, do not let Mal near her the two should be rivals by now considering both of their moms wanted the throne for the isle. Once their moms find out if they had become friends it means being grounded." No one likes being grounded, I thought. Being grounded means not eating for a month while to you are locked in your room. No I won't put Mal through that all I have to do is keep Mal and Evie away from each other, forever. Easy, right?

When Jay had stopped thinking. He really needed to stop thinking. He turned around but Carlos had ran off. Jay decided it was time that he stopped cowering in a fight and when there is a fight he would always be on top so Mal wouldn't be in any danger. I went over to Mal's and my secret hideout. It was a cave in the back of the forest. Mal was there by the time I made my way over to the cave. I asked her if she could show me how to fight like her. You never know, someday the student can outwit the master. "Okay Jay if you want to learn how to fight, my way of teaching you is going to leave some marks. But me defending myself when my mother would try to beat me is how I learned.I So lets get started."

 **Hey thank you for reading. Sorry my chapters are all so short but I have this joyful thing called homework that I always need to do. Anyway tell me what POV you want next. It can be someone from Auradon if you would like and please review if you liked this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the Long wait. DISCLAIMER : I don't own descendants. This is in Carlos' POV and Jay's POV by the way.**

I had just gotten away from Jay, son of Jafar. He sent a shiver down my spine. Sure I'm fast, and flexible, but rumor has it that Mal has been teaching Jay to fight. SHE IS LITERALLY THE BEST FIGHTER ON THE ISLE, SCRATCH THAT. IN ALL OF AURADON. The only person I'm not sure she can beat is her mother. I'm not saying she isn't good (at fighting) but that woman is as scary as it gets.

As I walk down the back alley towards Hell Hall. I saw a blue haired figure running by.

"Ahhh!"

Carlos didn't know what was going on, but he wanted to help.

"Help, help me!"

Carlos ran toward the figure. It was Evie. She was screaming her lungs out. Carlos ran toward her and saw a man trying to kidnap her.

"Go, leave her alone!" I Yelled

"What did you say?" The man grunted. He threw Evie on the ground and asked if he wanted a fight.

So Carlos ran and took Evie in his arms with her.. For a four year old, he was pretty strong.

They ran a while until they got to Carlos' place in the woods. He asked if she was okay, buy they were interrupted by a cold voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Mal and Jay were there first.

Jay's POV

I had just finished a sparring lesson with Mal and we had gone to her favorite place in the woods. What she doesn't know is that I came to check out this place before, without her. I had found a sketch book under a rock. And may I say she can draw beautifully. She drew her mother's LONG LIVE EVIL. But she also drew us. She drew the forest, the barrier, and the animals. She is very talented. A few weeks ago I saw her coming this way one time, her head in her hands. I caught up to her...

"What's wrong Mal?"

... sniff "NOTHING! LEVEL ME ALONE" with a swift and sharp move of her head, he knew it was going to be a long night.

"Mal, look I know you don't want to look weak but we're only this many." He held up six fingers.

"Mommy's mad" she said in something so low it could have been swept by the wind.

They hugged, something forbidden on the isle. _Don't worry dragon, I'll take care of you. I made a promise._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! To be honest I sort of lost intrest in this story.**

 _I see Blueberry and some kid that I think found me here the other day wind up on MY turf. It's bad enough that Jay knows where I am but now THEM too._

"What are you doing here? "

"M-m-mal" The Snowflake stuttered he was gripping onto Princess Blueberry's hand. Wimp.

"I _said_ what. Are. You. Doing. Here."

"Calm down Dragon." I here a wispher in my ear and relize Jayden is talking to me. I close my eyes and focus my anger on a tree. I imagine it being ripped and torn to pieces. I find it soothing. I come back to reality and glare at the blue puff ball. I don't like her.

"Name."

"We already met though..." stupid Blueberry

"The OTHER kid. Blueberry!" I shout

"C-Carlos"

"Well this is my turf. So. Go. Away." Bloodshot red my eyes were from my moment of weakness.

"No."

"Excuse me!"

"I-I this is, um, this is, um, my spot too."

"Get ready to fight for what you want Snowflake. Jay. You helpn'?" He looked fearful. Like he didn't want me to fight for MY spot. He backed up. Wimp.

"Fine! Be like that Jayden! I don't need yo, or anyone!" Snowflake puts up a good fight. But I am the best. I win. Jay told me to give Carl, was that his name, or was it Carlos. We'll he told me to give Snowflake the woods and I could keep that lake. I reluctantly agreed. They went to the far side of the woods as I stayed with my Idiot over here

"Golden Eyes!"

"What do you want Jay?" I am very annoyed with him. How is he ALWAYS so cheerful. He makes a joke out of everything. He can be serious at times, but seriously.

"I got you this." He pulled out a necklace. It was a silver heart-shaped with a pattern of lines. In the middle was a red ruby. Jay sits on my rock and starts looking at-Wait! MY SKETCH BOOK!

"Jay. Don't." He smirks and keeps turning the pages.

"No. No. No. Jay!" I'm wrestling with Jay and he's gotten stronger. I eventually got my sketchbook and hid it under the rock. "What would you do that?"

"Want to race to the Junk shop?" Ugh. He's trying to change the subject! But I can't look like I'm afraid to race him...

"You're on Snarky!" We raced to the shop and went into a fit of giggles when we saw Ursula trying to comb Uma' hair with a squids... tenticle... arm... I don't know! But it was HALARIOUS! That's when I saw my mom.

"Mal. Fancy meeting you here." Uh oh. "And Jayden, pity your mother died." I could hear growling. "Tell your father he has my hatred. Come along Mal." I could run. I could go to the other side of the Isle. Maybe take Jay with me. No. Jay would stay. And if Jay stays, I stay. I won't go anywhere without him. "Okay." I get pulled towards Bargin Castle. The only home I've ever known.

* * *

I wake up in my bedish looking thing and I smell sour apples. I go up to the balcony and see Blueberry having a birthday party. I see everyone there. Including Jayden.

 **I'm going to end it here and... well I don't think I'll continue this. I might add a few chapters here and there but yeah. Sorry.**


End file.
